


Hinata Shouyou

by TidalWaveKitty



Series: Fated Attraction [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Children, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Male/Male, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Smut, make out, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalWaveKitty/pseuds/TidalWaveKitty
Summary: I'm not very good at making summaries, but here we go!Memories flow together and create an image of your past. Hinata's memories were spotted and faded, but some did stand out more. They always had. But new memories are always added to the archive of our minds. Happy ones. Sad ones. Even angry ones. It just was part of their daily lives. Lives that they had created for themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, um, hi? Woah, first time posting here. This is new, but it looks a lot like fanfiction.net so I'm sure I'll figure it out. But anyways, this is Omegaverse if you haven’t figured that out yet. This will also be in a series, but this will probably be the most important chapter. So, this is my custom Omegaverse, and if you have any questions, please read this first: http://sta.sh/2u0u9fjeaii?edit=1. If you are still confused after reading, please feel free to ask me. I’m willing to answer most questions! But please, enjoy this!  
> Warning for smut, yaoi, and mpreg. If any of these make you uncomfortable, please don’t be rude and just don’t read it.

Hinata remembered high school very clearly. He remembered his first year probably more than anything else. But the one memory of his that he remembered most clearly, was before starting high school. It was the memory of his first and last junior high volleyball tournament. It was that day that he knew his life had changed. His whole life..which was why he was here now.

But allow us to elaborate more on what led up to where he was now. Hinata presented as an omega rather early in his life. Shortly after his 11th birthday, which was rather unusual, but his family only showed affection and comfort rather than worry and concern. But concerned they were. How could one not be? Any parent would fear for their child being an omega, and a male at that. But they pushed through it, unfortunately having to pay for prescription suppressants since his heat was just so much worse than the over-the-counter brands could handle. And as much as a problem that created, they all agreed that it would be much better to pay for the suppressants than to have him miss school during his heat. Hinata was always forced to stay on top of his heat, so that it wouldn’t jump on them from out of nowhere, especially if he was at school.  
Now, fast forward a few years, to the Miyagi Prefecture Volleyball Tournament. The ginger omega couldn’t have been more nervous or excited. But it was during the time that he had walked to the bathroom due to his stomach aching that he started arguing with the Kitagawa Daiichi second-years. It made his blood boil. So what if they were all a little short? Half of the team was omegas anyways. Of course, they would be small. But then it happened. ‘The King’ appeared. Hinata had no idea what his name was during this time. He was just ‘the King’. And he reeked of alpha and intimidation, so much to the point that it was almost suffocating. And he certainly wasn’t the only one that was affected by it, the other players seeming to be just as concerned with the male’s presence. 

But his own reaction seemed to be a little bit different. As the other’s skirted away, he spoke up “I was about to tell them off too..” he mumbled, trying to keep a strong front, but then the alpha turned back, finally looking him in the eyes. Hinata felt his face flushing, his heart beating a mile a minute while the rest of his body froze. The fluttering in his stomach seemed to double, and it was hard to breathe. They bickered for a few seconds before the male walked away. ‘I won’t let you defeat me, you stupid king!’ he thought to himself. He had very mixed feelings about the way the male had made his body react. It felt good in a sense, but he was confused as to why it had occurred. But, they still had a game to win! And..lost. God, he was so upset and depressed, but the alpha’s words were what set him off. ‘What have you been doing for the last three years?’ What had he been doing? He had been obsessing over one thing for the last three years. Volleyball was all he ever thought about. But that obsession couldn’t bring them victory. He knew that now.

After the tournament was over, they were just about to leave, when the ginger spotted the alpha walking behind the rest of the Kitagawa Daiichi team. He quickly trotted down the steps “You..” he mumbled just loud enough so the other would catch his words. As they alpha turned back and looked him in the face, Hinata could feel his face starting to flush “I-If you’re the king...I just have to beat you, right?”

~~~

Spring couldn’t come fast enough for the ginger omega. He wanted high school to start. He wanted to start playing volleyball, on a real team! Or, he at least hoped it was still a real team. It had been four years since he had seen anything about the Karasuno volleyball team. He was so excited as he ran towards the gym, eager to be the first one there, but when he bounced across the threshold, his eyes widened at the site before him. It was the King. Kageyama Tobio. He couldn’t remember when, but he had somehow learned the king’s name after their tournament. Perhaps he had heard someone talking about him. They did live in the same prefecture after all.   
But forget about names, why the hell was he here?! How was he supposed to beat him if they were on the same team?! “W-What the hell are you doing here..!?” he cried out in exasperation.

(fast forward through getting kicked out of the club because we all know how that goes)

When they were both stuck outside, Hinata could remember how nervous he felt. It was the same smell from back in junior high. It was a little concerning that he could remember it so well. But there was something a little different about it. It wasn’t as intimidating as he remembered. But that didn’t stop the fact that he hated the male, not only for beating him but for getting him kick out of the club! What more punishment must he go through? But that didn’t stop his heart from beating a mile a minute and he had to use every fiber of his being not to let his face heat up from the overexertion. 

~~~

It wasn’t until after their first practice match against Aoba Johsai that Hinata found himself alone once again with Kageyama. They were just walking the same path, each one heading to their own house. Hinata gripped tightly onto the handles of his bike, refusing to look up at the male beside him. He found that every time he was near the alpha, his heart wanted to speed up, and it always felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

He had to make it stop. He hated feeling so weird every time Kageyama was around him. So, he stopped in his tracks, staring down at his shoes. But Kageyama didn’t really seem to care as he heard his shoes still scuffing against the path, so he called out “..Kageyama.” it was quiet, but still loud enough that the other caught wind of it. He heard the alpha pause and turn to face him slightly, body tensing up as he felt the eyes on him. There was no way he would have been able to look up at him now, knowing that the other was watching him. “What? If you got something to say, just say it. I’m tired.” the setter mumbled irritably. 

Hinata shifted a little awkwardly at this. What was he supposed to say? He had never confessed to anyone before, let alone the person who was allegedly his mate! Should he just say it? Should he try and skirt around the answer? He decided on the latter “You know I’m an omega, right?” that was a dumb question. If his height and scent wasn’t enough, the fact that he wore that blue plaid skirt around school would have certainly given it away. The typical omega uniform. His body tensed again as he heard the other’s shoes scuffling against the ground “Yeah, that’s a little obvious. What of it?” the raven grumbled. The ginger shrunk back a little at the rough tone, becoming even more nervous about this whole situation.

“I-I..that, doesn’t bother you. Does it? The fact that I’m an omega..” he asked softly. There was an awkward silence after this when Kageyama paused to rub the back of his neck “Not really. I mean, it’s not like you’re the only omega on the team. Why should it bother me?” the male asked, shoving his hand back into his pocket. “Ah, no, I don’t think so..! I mean...I know it can bother some people, and I just thought, that maybe because I am an omega, you wouldn’t like that because I can be a bad asset to the team..” he was just rambling. So the alpha broke in “If you think you would be a bad asset just because you’re an omega, that would be labeling both Suga and Tsukishima as bad assets. You think Suga is a bad asset?” he asked, leaving the taller blond out of the equation.

The ginger paused at that, slowly tilting his head to look up at the male. He hadn’t thought about that before. Tsukishima was so incredibly tall, it was hard to remember that he was an omega. But Suga was always acting like an omega, the supporting mother. How could he have forgotten about that? “N-No..S-Suga is such an amazing player! I love having him on the team..!” 

“Then there’s no reason to worry about it. Now if that’s all, I’m going home.” he watched the male turn and start to walk away again. Hinata felt his body tense up before moving on its own. He quickly put down the kickstand of his bike and rushed forward, wrapping his arms desperately around the male’s torso, nuzzling deeply into the space between his shoulder blades, his height making that the perfect spot for him. “N-No I...That wasn’t what I wanted to say..” he whispered into the fabric of his jacket. He could feel the raven’s muscles tensing underneath him, and he gripped tightly onto the front of the male’s shirt. But he didn’t dare pull away, knowing that his face was probably beet red with embarrassment. “K-Kageyama..I like you a whole lot..” he could feel the male tensing up even more and struggling a little against his arms, but he held steadfast “You’re super good at volleyball, and I wish I could understand it like you do. But that day, back in junior high...I can remember, the way my heart sped up when you looked at me. I remember..looking into your eyes, and the butterflies in my stomach doubled. I didn’t really understand what was going on that day, I just thought, maybe I was excited to be at my first tournament. But I went and told my mother about because I was still crying when I got home.” he paused at this, gripping tighter to the fabric of the setter’s shirt.

“She said..that you were my mate. It had to be like that. And I believed that, because every time I’m near you, my heart speeds up again, and it’s hard to focus. I’m sorry, if you don’t believe me, or if you think I’m a bad mate. But I just needed to tell you, because I don’t want to have to think about what things could be like, if you liked me or not.” his voice steadily grew softer as his grip slowly loosened, but he still didn’t pull away. He could feel Kageyama shifting a little awkwardly, but said nothing. The omega hesitated. Perhaps he should have just kept his mouth shut about it, at least then they wouldn’t be in this awkward situation. He could feel the male’s heartbeat, though. It was so fast, it gave him a little more confidence about his own racing heart. But he flinched as he felt the male trying to shift in his arms, to which he quickly released him “I-I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have said anything shou-” his negative thoughts were cut off as he felt a soft pressure against his lips and the warmth that he had wrapped up was now wrapped around him. 

His eyes were wide with shock, but the space in front of him was dark, like something was blocking out the streetlight just a few feet away from them. But he knew what it was. It was Kageyama, looming over him, his shadow and tall figure blocking out the light, and..kissing him. This was certainly a shock that he wasn’t expecting. Why was Kageyama kissing him? What did it mean?! But just like that, those warm and slightly chapped lips were gone and he could see again. Had his eyes ever closed? Probably not. He stared up at the setter’s now heavily shaded face, his amber eyes staring back at those cool, navy blue ones. They were so deep and black, but it was hard to look away. “K-Kageyama...” he whispered, his face heating up with embarrassment but he was quickly shut up as those warm lips covered his again.

When they eventually part again, Kageyama spoke up “You need to learn when to be quiet. Being negative isn’t really your style.” he mumbled before releasing him as he stood up straight again. “Now get home. We both need sleep, and if you’re lacking at practice tomorrow I won’t hesitate to pound you.” he grumbled, ruffling the ginger’s already messy hair before turning to walk away. Hinata then finally moved from his frozen state of shock “D-Does that mean..w-we’re going out..?” he asked, still rather confused with the situation. The alpha paused before glancing back over his shoulder “You honestly think that I would just kiss someone like that?” the ginger tensed up before swiftly shaking his head “N-No, of course not..!” the setter nodded his head gruffly before turning and continuing on the way.

The omega stood under the streetlight, simply watching Kageyama’s retreating figure for a few minutes before recalling just how late is was getting. He quietly ran back to his bike and hurried his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. And kind of cross dressing? But not really because I like to imagine that omegas dress more feminine??

For the rest of those three years of high school, Hinata and Kageyama slowly turned into what one would call a real couple. They ate lunch together, walked home together and just generally were together every day. They fought, and ignored each other some days, but somehow always ended up back together. They kissed on a rather regular basis and touched each other whenever they stayed over at one of their houses and no one was home. Intimate and loving were two words that Hinata never thought he would be able to use to describe Kageyama, but they were nothing but the truth. And those words had never seemed more real to him than the week of heat he spent with the male and he suddenly showed up to practice with a bite mark on the back of his neck. That was their second year. If Daichi had still been there, he was sure that he would have killed Kageyama for leaving such a permanent mark on him while they were both still young.

But he loved having it. He knew who he wanted as his mate, and that was Kageyama. Or, Tobio now. They started addressing each other my first names after that week, and neither of them had a problem with that. And none of the members of the club dared to try and stop them. Everything went rather smoothly, though. Hinata’s family loved Kageyama and Kageyama’s family loved Hinata. And although their families had never really met each other properly, they never expressed any sort of discouragement towards the couple.

 

But the one day that Hinata could remember the best was the day of their graduation. No, it wasn’t because of the fact that he had just graduated from high school and was now eligible to move onto bigger things. No, it was because, that day, when he was leaving the ceremony like everyone else, Kageyama reached out and took hold of his hand rather firmly. This meant he was serious, so Hinata didn’t hesitate to turn around and look him in the face “What?” he remembered asking, only to be met with silence. He could very distinctly remember seeing the slight flush on the now volleyball captain’s face. It was rather cute, looking up at him. Hinata was now marked at 167.5 cm and Kageyama was 188.3 cm so there was a good 20 cm difference between them that hadn’t been there.

But Hinata wasn’t very concerned about the height until he saw Kageyama shrinking before his eyes. Well, he hadn’t really shrunk, he was just kneeling in front of him...on one knee. One knee?! Ohgodohgodohgodohgod! His mind was racing a mile a minute, he couldn’t even hear what the raven seemed to be sputtering out. His free hand gripped onto the hem of his skirt, feeling his own knees trembling slightly as he watched the male pull out a small black box. But then his lips stopped moving. Oh, crap, what had he said? Shitshitshit. “U-Umm..I’m sorry..can you repeat that? I-I couldn’t really..hear you..” he muttered, his face flushing worse. How embarrassing. He could see the slight irritation growing across the setter’s face. “I just poured my heart out to you in a world ending confession and you expect me to repeat myself?” he grumbled.  
The ginger tensed up nervously before noticing the small crowd that had gathered around them. It was mostly members of the volleyball club and a few of his classmates. He then noticed Yamaguchi holding a phone, Yachi watching around him before glancing up at the pair. “I-I’m really sorry. My mind was kind of freaking out over the fact that you are literally kneeling down in front of me right now and I went deaf for a short while.” he mumbled in apology. The raven let out a sigh and stood up, motioning to the brunet beta. Yamaguchi quickly pressed a button on the phone and trotted over to the pair, handing the phone over to Kageyama. Hinata then realized that the phone was Kageyama’s. The alpha had gotten a new smartphone during the summer break of their second year after he dropped his old one in a pool during a swimming trip.

Kageyama shoved the box back into his pocket as he messed around with the phone before turning it around so that the ginger could see it. It was a video of them, just now. Kageyama must have asked Yamaguchi to record it. It had just started when the raven had knelt down, then the audio started ‘Shouyou..I just..This is really difficult to say but, I know that I need to do this now. We’ve been going out since our first year, something I never thought I would have. We’re mated too, even though we should have waited. B-But that doesn’t matter because!...Because I know that, there is no one else that could possibly take your place. I’m not the best at making speeches or sounding romantic, and you of all people should know that. But I love you, I have for a long time, and I know that I want to spend even more time with you. That is why..I’m asking you...Please, marry me. Stay with me, Shouyou..’ then there was silence all around them. No one else had said anything until Hinata spoke up about not hearing him. 

And then the video ended. Hinata held his free hand now up to cover his mouth, tears streaming down his face. Kageyama dropped his arm and pushed his phone into his pocket, his own face flushed with embarrassment. “So…?” the raven asked, looking away from the omega. The ginger perked up from his tears to look up at his mate, quickly moving to wipe away his tears as he sniffled “O-Of course...Of course I’ll marry you..T-There’s no doubt in my mind about that.” he sputtered between his sniffling and hiccups. The alpha sighed softly, pulled back out the box and opened it, revealing the small silver band with a single diamond embedded in it. He pulled it out of the cushioned box before gently taking hold of the ginger’s left hand, slipping it onto his ring finger. “It says ‘fly’ on the inside. I thought that would make it a little more special.” he mumbled before looking up to the school entranceway. Hinata looked down at the ring before turning around to follow his gaze, spotting two rather familiar faces. “S-Suga, Daichi..!” he cried out before noticing the small child held in the older omega’s arms. “It’s Koushi, Sho-chan. I’m not Sugawara, I know it’s been a while but kept up..!” he called out teasingly as they both stepped closer to the small group that had formed not too far from the entrance. “A-Ah, I’m sorry..I’m just too excited. This must be Katsumi, he’s so cute. He has your eyes Daichi.” he said, glancing up the alpha. “Ah, yes..with another one on the way.” the older omega said, everyone finally taking notice of his already rounding belly. The crowd moved to join them, complementing both couples. 

The rest of the day was spent as a celebration. Asahi, Yuu, and even Takeda came to join them. Well, he was Ukai now. Everyone chatted happily through the evening as they ate, the older few having a few drinks. The now engaged couple left shortly after it got dark, the other graduated third years doing the same. Same a usual, Kageyama biked them over to his house, Hinata’s arms wrapped tightly around his torso, face nuzzled into the back of his neck and lips gently brushing over his warm skin. He then felt the alpha shift a little before hearing his voice “Do you wanna..come over tonight?” the other asked softly. Hinata laughed softly before nodding “Of course. I’ll let my mom know.” he said as he slipped his hand into the pocket of his uniform and pulling out his phone, calling his mother to tell her about his whereabouts. And like usual, she didn’t have a problem with it. They could celebrate his graduation tomorrow when he came home.

Kageyama parked the male’s bike in it’s usual spot before leading him the familiar route through the house and to his bedroom, the door locking behind them. 

~~~

“You look beautiful, Shouyou.” the raven whispered into his ear, holding him tight against his chest as they swayed back and forth to the soft music in the dimmed room. “T-Thank you..Though I feel really embarrassed..”

“Why? You look amazing. Everyone knows that. Koushi did a wonderful job in picking out this dress.” he murmured softly, hands dipping down over his butt to gently pull at the shimmering lace that coated the bottom half of the dress, “It’s a shame it’ll be coming off in a few hours.” he cooed into the ginger’s ear, hand moving back up to his hip.

The omega could feel a shiver race up his spine at the comment, eagerly awaiting that fate. He nuzzled himself deep into the shoulder of his now husband’s undershirt. After the first half hour, Kageyama had removed his suit jacket due to the warm weather. It was mid July, so of course it was hot outside. But even with the air conditioning, it was probably hotter in the ballroom with so many bustling people. The mood had calmed though, most people slow dancing at this time or seating themself at a table to take a breather.

Their wedding had been beautiful. Koushi, Yachi and his mother had worked together furtively to make this day magical. Having a christian wedding as opposed to traditional was certainly a plus, even if Kageyama had insisted a few times to see Hinata in a traditional wedding kimono. But after a spring festival, where he got to see the omega in a kimono, he quickly shut up about it. 

The omega had ended up crying part way through the ceremony, his emotions getting the better of him while the raven spoke his vows. They weren’t that long, but they meant so much to him, it made his heart melt with happiness. This was the person he was spending his life with. This was the man that he had loved for so long. And was still very much in love with.

And now here they were, holding each other tightly while they danced. This pleasant atmosphere continued through the evening until the party was over, the crowd now only down to immediate family and close friends. Shouyou’s mother still had redness under her eyes from all the crying, so happy to know that her son had married a good man. She parted with Natsu after their final hugs and goodbyes, Tobio’s mother doing the same. Their friends gave one last big congratulation cheer, finishing off the rest of the alcohol before departing. 

The hall was a mess, but Shouyou was grateful that they didn’t have to clean it up. There was glitter and streamers everywhere, small spills and bits of food, empty plates and cups. It was a disaster, and the omega was glad to have it out of his mind as he exited the building with his mate, clutching his shoes in the free hand. He had taken them off rather early in the evening due to his feet getting sore and he was grateful to sit down once he got in the car. He brought the dress up and around himself, pretty much filling the entirety of the passenger side of the car with nothing but lace “This thing is way to poofy.” he muttered with a small pout.

Shouyou paused though when he felt a familiar warm hand grab onto his chin and gently turning his head towards the raven, looking into his dark blue eyes “Do you want it off?” the male asked with a teasing smile, and the ginger was too tired to get embarrassed about the context of the question, simply nodding his head “I do. I want it off.” he practically whimpered with an equally teasing smile.

He saw the alpha stiffen a little before quickly releasing his grip on his chin, turning to the steering wheel as he turned the car on, driving them home as fast as the speed limit would allow him. Which wasn’t very fast.

Once home, Tobio swiftly got out the car after turning it off, Shouyou barely having enough time to get out before he felt himself being picked up bride style. The raven held Shouyou close against him while bringing him into a kiss. The little omega wrapped his arms tightly around his husband’s neck to ensure he wouldn’t be dropped as he felt Tobio’s hand moving away from his back. 

The newlywed couple rushed into their small home, Tobio instantly locking the front door as he carried his mate towards their now shared bedroom. They had only moved into the small, one story house a month beforehand, but they were both familiar with it and were comfortable. Once inside the bedroom, the alpha locked the door once again, even if there wasn’t really a need, before gently tossing Shouyou onto the bed, the ginger landing with a soft ‘ouf’ before rolling to lay on his stomach, hands struggling to pull at the zipper on his back. 

The alpha watched him struggle as he pulled off his tie, letting it drop to the floor before swiftly taking off his shoes. Once those were gone as well, he stepped over to the bed, crawling over top of his mate as he watched his small hands scratch at his back, desperately trying to remove the unwanted clothing. He reached down and gently pulled away both hands “Let me help.” he whispered into the dimly lit room. Tobio brought his left hand to caress the male’s exposed shoulders, his right gently tugging down the zipper, but only part way, just enough to loosen around his chest, but still tight enough to prevent him from pulling the dress off. “Tobio..” the omega whimpered into the bed cover before his breath hitched as he felt the male’s hands deviling between the open folds of the dress and reaching around the front to fondle his chest, thumbs rubbing his sensitive buds. 

The omega whined as he gripped onto the bedding, arching his chest into the alpha's pleasing hands. Tobio smirked as he leaned over a little more, his thumb and pointer finger now pinching the male's stiffening nipple, pulling gently as he elicited soft whimpers from his wife. 

As much as he didn't want to, he pulled one hand out of the top of the dress before bringing it to rest at Shouyou’s hip, gently guiding him to prop his knees against the bed, hips pushed up into the air in a presenting manner. Tobio could feel himself hardening at the site before him. Sure he had seen the male in this position before, but never in a dress and never mewling with want to have his clothes removed. He licked his lips before bringing his free hand around to the front of the dress, gently palming at his crotch. 

Shouyou let out a soft moan, gently pushing his hips against the raven's hand before stopping himself “Tobio..please, don't tease.” he whispered. The male debated on continuing, but he found it better to listen to his mate's needy requests, always eager to please him. The male slowly withdrew his other hand before moving them both to hold onto the hem of the slightly dirtied dress, gently pushing it up to expose his mate's cute little ass. He smirked before pushing the dress up further, flinging it just right so that it covered the omega’s entire upper half, blocking him off. “T-Tobio, you jerk..just take it off already.” he whined. “But you look so good in it.” the alpha replied calmly before bringing his hands to cup each of the male's soft, round cheeks. 

Shouyou had really done the part of an omega well. He had a lacey white wedding garter wrapped around his right leg. And panties that exposed a rather large amount of the flesh on his butt. Tobio hummed softly as he pushed one thumb under the lining of the underwear, only having to move a few centimeters before his thumb pushed against the omega’s entrance, said omega tensing and gasping softly below him. “Who picked these out for you? And how dare you wear these all day without my knowledge.” he whispered as he teasingly prodded his thumb at the already wet entrance, but never pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

“N-No, I..picked them..with Koushi. And I..didn't put them on until right before we left, I swear.” he mumbled into the bedding, deeply embarrassed but still desperate for more as he pushed his hips back against his husband's hands. Tobio could tell the the ginger wasn't lying, so he happily consented to his silent demands. The raven swiftly pulled down the panties to Shouyou’s mid thighs, pinning his legs in place but exposing the entirety of his backside. Tobio was swift to start pumping a finger into his mate's already slick hole, soon adding a second one, Shouyou mewling and whimpering under him the whole time until the raven had worked up to his usual four fingers. Once he deemed him loose enough, he retracted his fingers and fumbled to undo his belt, tossing it over the edge of the bed before unbuttoning his pants and swiftly pushing both them and his boxers down to expose his already throbbing erection. Shouyou had always managed to get him harder than any porn magazine or sexual fantasy. Well, the omega was his fantasy now. He could never find it in himself to look at any omega that wasn't the little ginger.

The alpha breathed a soft sigh as he placed one hand against the omega’s hip, using the other to line himself up with the male's twitching entrance. He let out a groan as he pushed forward, the familiar warmth eagerly wrapping around his shaft, silently begging for more of him to enter. He could hear Shouyou moaning loudly beneath him, legs trembling already. The raven turned his head down to the omega once he felt his hips firmly pressed up against his lover's, deeply enjoying how well their bodies fit together. Like two pieces of a puzzle, nothing else could fit there so perfectly. 

They rocked together, slowly at first before the little omega pleaded for more, the alpha eagerly willing to give what he wanted. Moans, groans, soft growls and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the bedroom as Tobio slowly reached down to pull back the dress enough to expose the male’s fiery orange hair. He stared at the bite mark that stood out against the omega’s pale skin, even in the dark room. His ego and arousal swelled a little to know that that was his mark. That this was his omega. That Shouyou was his. His gaze then turned to the little hands that were gripping onto the sheets, eyeing the wedding ring that adorned his left hand. He growled loudly before pushing his hips a little more roughly against the ginger’s, his knot swelling up and starting to catch. The soft tug at his member only increased his arousal and his hips started to move in a more erratic manner.

Shouyou couldn’t control the string of moans and whimpers that escaped his lips, legs trembling from the immense pleasure that rocked the entirety of his body. The omega slowly managed to turn his head enough to look up at the raven over his shoulder, eyes glazed over with lust “T-Tobio..” he whispered with nothing but love and want in his voice.

That soft call of his name was enough to send the alpha over his edge, knot catching finally before he released. The alpha groaned, gently grinding his hips to exhaust the need to move as he emptied himself into the ginger. Shouyou trembled as he himself came, infertile seed splattering onto the inside of his dress as he let out a long, sultry moan. They stayed like that, panting, while they waited patiently for the alpha’s knot to go back down, Tobio eventually moving them to lay them down on their sides.  
Shouyou whined softly as he looked down at the dress “This thing is so dirty..And it would be so embarrassing to take it to the dry cleaners.” he murmured as he pulled at the lace. Tobio simply chuckled as he brought the male closer to his chest “It’s fine. I’ll take it for you.” he whispered into his ear. The ginger shivered a little before nodding “That would be fine...I guess..” he was still flushed with embarrassment at the thought, but having the raven go instead of him would be a lot better. 

They laid together for about an hour before the alpha was finally able to remove himself, slipping out of the rest of his clothing before helping Shouyou out of the dress. They went again after that, much slower and more passionate in their movements, taking their time because they knew they had a lot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I'm actually really surprised how well this did on it's first day, thank you all so much! I hope you liked this chapter as well! I'll probably start posting other parts to the series before adding more chapters here. Just to let you all know!


End file.
